Lily's Dagboekje
by Trien
Summary: Lily Luna Potter begint haar eerste jaar op Zweinstein. Maar het is niet helemaal wat ze verwachtte...
1. Dag 1

**Hoi!**

**Weer eens een nieuw verhaaltje P  
Eerst stond het hier enkel in het Engels, maar nu dus ook in het Nederlands...  
Lees maar gewoon P**

**xxx  
Trien**

**Disclamer: Mijn naam is niet JKR als je dat wilt weten.**

Liefste Dagboekje,

Ik weet het, het is een tijdje geleden, maar Al en James hadden je gestolen, dus kon ik niet schrijven.

Maar nu ben ik op Zweinstein, en ik veronderstel dat ik de meisjes hier kan vertrouwen.

Het was vandaag mijn eerste dag, dus ik heb veel te schrijven.

Ik ben vroeg opgestaan, omdat ik niet meer kon slapen. Ik was te zenuwachtig.

Ik denk dat mam me gehoord heeft, want wanneer ik beneden kwam zat er daar, alsof ze me verwachtte.

We praatten, over hoe Zweinstein zou zijn.

Ze zei dat ik ervan zou houden, net als mijn broers.

Dat ik vanaf de eerste dag veel vrienden zou maken.

Dat iedereen me graag zou hebben.

Ik weet waarom ze me graag zouden moeten hebben. Ik ben de dochter van de bekende Harry Potter.

De jongen die bleef leven. De redder van de school, er is zelfs een standbeeld van hem in de Grote Zaal!

En dan kwam hij naar beneden, de bekende Potter.

Nee, ik zou niet zeggen dat ik mijn vader haat, maar met hem in de buurt ben ik zo onbelangrijk.

Niet dat ik belangrijk ben, maar wanneer hij er is, ziet niemand me.

Behalve Hugo, maar hem ken ik al jaren. Eeuwig, om eerlijk te zijn.

Vandaag was ook zijn eerste dag. Ik ben er blij om, zodat we vrienden kunnen zijn, al weet ik dat niet meer zeker na wat vanavond gebeurt is.

Pap begon te eten, ik weet niet eens of hij wel merkte dat ik er ook was.

Albus is al altijd zijn favoriet geweest. Hij heeft zijn ogen.

En James… hij is de oudste. En hij heeft Albus graag, dus Harry heeft hem ook graag.

Ik weet niet wie mams favoriet is.

Ik denk niet dat ik dat ben.

Ik ben gewoon Lily. Lily Luna Potter.

Toen ging mam naar boven om de jongens wakker te maken.

Pap zei niets. Hij zat daar gewoon. Te eten.

Waarom kunnen we nooit eens gewoon praten?

Hij praat altijd met Albus en James, nooit met mij.

Hij speelt altijd spelletjes, zelfs nu nog, terwijl ze er eigenlijk te oud voor zijn.

Ja, misschien ben ik gewoon een jaloerse btch.

Misschien. Maar als ik dat ben, dan ben ik jaloers voor een reden.

Maar terug naar vandaag.

Al en James kwamen naar beneden.

Albus zei 'Hoi' tegen me, en James ging gewoon zitten.

Dan begonnen we (correctie: zij) een beetje te praten, dat ze hun vrienden terug gaan zien.

Ik zat daar gewoon, stilletjes.

Dan was het tijd om te gaan, dus ik nam mijn hutkoffer, en we vertrokken met paps auto.

We moesten Roos en Hugo oppikken, want oom Rons auto was kapot.

Tante Hermelien zei dat het Rons fout was, en dan begon iedereen te lachen, zelfs Ron.

Ik hou van Ron en Hermelien. Ze lachen veel, en Hermelien is altijd vriendelijk tegen me.

Soms krijg ik het gevoel dat ze me beter begrijpt dan mijn eigen moeder.

Hugo zat naast me in de auto, en we begonnen te praten. Hij fluisterde dat hij soms droomde dat hij in Zwadderich zou zitten, alleen om Ron boos te maken, zodat hij eindelijk zou beseffen dat hij een zoon had.

Ja, Roos is ook Rons favoriet. Ze heeft alles: ze is mooi, ze is slim, ze is gewoon fantastisch.

Lily en Hugo, de twee kinderen waarvan hun ouders niet beseffen dat ze ze hebben.

We zaten ook samen in de trein.

We waren de enige in die coupé.

Sommige andere jongens en meisjes wilden erbij, maar dat wou ik niet.

Albus en Roos bezochten ons snel even, maar ik heb James de hele rit niet gezien.

Ik heb hem niet meer gezien sinds vanochtend, om eerlijk te zijn.

En toen kwamen we aan, en moesten we de Sorteerhoed opzetten.

Eindelijk was het mijn beurt.

Ik zette de hoed op, en ik hoorde hem denken.

"Jeetje, nog een Potter. Wel, ze zijn allemaal Griffoendors, dus ik denk dat jij er ook één bent.

Maar ik zie dat je ook kwaliteiten van een Zwadderaar hebt.

Je zou het daar goed hebben. Je zou een betere plek hebben.

Mensen zouden je graag hebben voor wie je bent, en niet voor wat je bent.

Het is jouw keuze. Kies."

Dus ik koos.

Ik weet niet waarom, en sinds het moment heb ik er spijt van, maar ik koos voor Zwadderich.

Wanneer de hoed uitschreeuwde 'Zwadderich', kon je de hele school naar adem horen happen.

Voor een aantal minuten was het stil, toen begonnen enkele Zwadjes te klappen.

Al snel was de hele Zwadderich tafel aan het roepen en schreeuwen, en luider aan het klappen dan voor wie dan ook.

Ik weet niet waarom.

Wanneer ik naar de tafel stapte, ontweek ik de Griffoendor tafel, wetend dat iedereen naar me aan het staren was.

Voor een seconde maakte ik oogcontact met Hugo, en ik zag dat hij glimlachte.

Ik veronderstel dat hij mijn keuze begreep, maar toch werd hij een Griffie.

Ik kan het hem niet kwalijk nemen, hij heeft veel moed.

Maar ik niet. Ik ben zwak, maar sluw. Waarschijnlijk is dat waarom ik een Zwadje ben.

Dus hier ben ik nu. Liggend in mijn bed, met Zwadjes rond me.

Ze hebben me graag. Ze vroegen me allerlei dingen.

Niet zoals iedereen, ze vroegen niet 'Hoe is je vader in het echte leven?'

Nee, ze vroegen: 'Welk bed wil je? Wat is je lievelingskleur? Ben je zenuwachtig voor morgen?'

En ik antwoordde trots.

Ik heb vrienden.

Na het eten ging ik meteen naar bed. Ik wist dat James, Albus en Roos, misschien zelf Hugo me zouden zoeken.

Waarschijnlijk zijn ze nu een brief aan het schrijven naar mam en pap, aan het roddelen over me.

Ik denk niet dat mam het echt erg zal vinden. Ze houdt van me zoals ik ben.

Maar pap… ik ben bang voor zijn reactie.

En oom Ron, hij zal gek worden, dat weet ik wel.

Hermelien zal het begrijpen, dat hoop ik toch.

Ik denk dat ik haar een brief zal sturen. Nu. Zodat ze hem krijgt voor die van James.

Ik ga je laten, lief dagboekje. Morgen is een grote dag, en ik moet eerst die brief schrijven.

Goede nacht,

Lily


	2. Brief 1

_**Hoi!**_

_**Nou, opnieuw een stukje (werd eens tijd...) maar héél kort.  
Gewoon Lily's briefje.  
Nogal saai dus xD  
Maar euh... ik denk dat ik het volgende stukje maar ook meteen upload.**_

**_Read & Review!_**

**_xxx  
Trien_**

_

* * *

__Hoi Hermelien!_

_Ik denk dat je verbaasd bent om zo laat nog iets van me te horen._

_Ik heb het gevoel dat ik alles aan je kan vertellen, en dat is ook de reden waarom ik deze vroef naar jou stuur, en niet naar mam of pap._

_Je mag deze brief aan mam tonen. Ik zou liever hebben als je hier niets over zei over pap._

_Ja, hij komt het wel te weten, maar tja… hij zal nog bozer zijn als hij hoort dat ik een brief aan je geschreven heb._

_Ik ben een Zwadderaar._

_Het is waar. __Ik zit niet in Griffoendor. De Sorteerhoed zei me dat ik moest kiezen._

_Hij zei dat ik in Griffoendor hoor, maar dat ik vrolijker zou zijn in Zwadderich._

_Dat ze me daar graag zouden hebben om wie ik ben, en niet omdat ik Harry Potters dochter ben._

_Ik denk dat James, Albus, Hugo en Roos een brief zullen schrijven aan mijn ouders._

_En zij zullen het aan jou vertellen._

_Maar ik wou het je eerst vertellen, omdat ik wil dat je me begrijpt._

_Ik hoop dat je me begrijpt._

_En ik wil dat je weet: ik ben gelukkig in Zwadderich._

_Echt! De mensen hier zijn echt lief. __Ze vroegen me vragen, niet over pap, maar over mezelf._

_Ik denk dat het nu tijd is om te slapen._

_Veel liefs_

_Lily_


	3. Dag 2

**_Hoi!_**

**_Zoals daarnet beloofd, ook al meteen het volgende stukje xD  
Enjoy!_**

**_xxx  
Trien_**

Liefste Dagboekje

Vandaag was een drukke dag. Ik had het ergens wel verwacht, maar niet zo erg.

Vanmorgen begon het al met een hele pak uilen. Van mijn ouders, van Hermelien, en op één of andere manier was het nieuws uitgelekt waardoor ik er nog zo'n twintig kreeg van mensen die ik nog nooit heb ontmoet.

De meeste scholden me uit.

"Hoe durf je je vader zo voor schut zetten??"

Er waren er ook die me net aanmoedigden, alsof ik dit enkel doe om hem iets te bewijzen (ergens is het wel zo, maar dat doet er niet toe :p)

"Ga ervoor meid! Verzet je tegen je ouders!"

Ik heb op geen enkele brief geantwoord, zelfs niet op die van mijn ouders of Hermelien.

Misschien straks nog.

James kwam op me af tijdens het ontbijt.

Hij schreeuwde. Ik moest me schamen.

Ik schreeuwde terug. Ik doe wat ik wil.

De hele zaal kon ons horen. Sommige mensen gingen zelfs op hun stoel staan om ons te kunnen zien.

Uiteindelijk haalde mijn afdelingshoofd ons uit elkaar, enkel en alleen om me mijn lessenrooster te geven.

Daarna wou James weer schreeuwen, maar ik liep gewoon weg.

Ik had ook nog meer kunnen, en willen, schreeuwen, maar ik wist dat het geen nut had.

James, mijn grote broer. Een discussie kan je nooit van hem winnen. Hij gebruikt altijd wel eens het argument 'Ik ben ouder dus ik ben slimmer.'

Daar kan ik, kleine Lily, niets tegen inbrengen.

Ik was van plan om gewoon even mijn schooltas op te halen en meteen door te gaan naar de eerste les, Kruidenkunde.

Ik stond net op het punt te vertrekken toen mijn vriendinnen binnen kwamen.

Devin en Hayley. Ik ken ze pas sinds gisteren, maar het lijkt wel mijn hele leven.

Hayley is de grappige. Ze maakt altijd grapjes, en we doen vaak dom.

Devin is de serieuze. Ja, ze maakt ook soms grapjes, maar ik als ik echt met iets inzit weet ik dat ik bij haar terecht kan.

We bleven nog wat praten, en we vergaten de tijd.

Plots zagen we dat de eerste les al over een minuut zou beginnen!

Snel liepen we naar buiten. Ik maakte nog het grapje dat als ik Griffoendor zou zitten, ik nooit op tijd zou geweest zijn.

We lagen nog steeds dubbel toen we kas 1 binnenstormden.

Even keek Marcel, of professor Lubbermans zoals ik hem hier moet noemen, op maar toen hij zag dat ik het was glimlachte hij.

Ik ken hem al jaren. Eigenlijk al altijd.

We gaan vaak bij hem op bezoek, of hij bij ons.

Eén datum, de dag van het Gevecht op Zweinstein, komt iedereen naar ons thuis.

Marcel, Loena, alle Wemels, Teddy, iedereen gewoon.

Dan is het groot feest.

James en Albus voelden zich altijd ongemakkelijk bij Marcel.

Ik niet, maar tja… ik had dan ook nog geen les van hem.

De hele les behandelde hij me zoals de rest van de klas.

Achteraf zei hij nog even gedag, maar verder was er aan niets te merken dat hij bevriend was met mijn ouders. Ik heb het liever zo. Ik wil niet nog meer in de belangstelling staan omwille van mijn ouders.

De volgende les was toverdranken, samen met de Griffoendors.

Eindelijk zou ik Hugo opnieuw zien.

In het lokaal hield ik de plek naast me voor hem vrij, maar toen bleek dat Zwadjes en Griffies elk aan de andere kant van het lokaal moesten zitten.

Dus moest ik nog 50 minuten wachten om hem te praten.

Eigenlijk verwachtte ik er meer van dan het was.

Ik hoopte dat hij me alles zou vertellen. Hoe de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor eruitzag, over hoe boos James was, of toch op zijn minst iets over zijn vorige les.

Maar hij was stil, en dat is niet zijn gewoonte.

Voor iedereen lijkt hij een stille jongen, maar bij mij praat hij honderduit. Ik ook bij hem.

Van iedereen zou ik het kunnen hebben dat ze stil zijn, maar van hem niet.

Dus ik begon te schreeuwen. Waarom precies weet ik niet meer, maar ik deed het wel.

Ik vroeg hem waarom hij zo deed. Waarom hij niet gewoon kon praten zoals anders.

Dan was hij stil. Nog steeds.

Ik probeerde zijn blik te begrijpen. Hij was verrast, dat was ik eigenlijk ook, en hij leek sorry te zeggen.

Zijn ogen zeiden zoiets als "Sorry, maar ik kan niet praten met een Zwadje."

Dus fluisterde ik "Ik begrijp het." en ik liep weg.

Nee, hij liep me niet achterna.

Hij probeerde me niet te stoppen.

Het leven is geen film waarin alles altijd goed afloopt.

De rest van de dag was ik stil.

Stil en eenzaam.

Ja, ik had Hayley en Devin, maar dat is niet hetzelfde. Hugo ként me.

Hij weet wie ik écht ben.

Maar ik ben veranderd. Hij ook. Sinds gisteren.

Devin probeerde met me te praten, en ik wou haar echt alles vertellen, maar het was te vol, te druk in de leerlingenkamer.

Dus zit ik hier nu, in mijn bed, te schrijven.

Ik wou dat ik dit allemaal aan Hugo kon vertellen, of toch op zijn minst aan Devin.

Maar nu heb ik alleen jou, dagboekje. Niemand anders.

En jij kan me geen raad geven. Jij kan me niet zeggen wat ik moet doen.

Ik denk dat het beste dat ik nu kan doen, antwoorden is op mijn brieven.

Pap moet de waarheid weten, mijn versie van het verhaal, niet alleen die van James en Albus.

Hoogstwaarschijnlijk gelooft hij hen toch, en niet mij, maar het is het proberen waard.

Slaapwel,

Lily.


	4. Brieven 2, 3 en 4

**_Weer een nieuw stukje!_**

**_3 brieven, van Hermelien, Ginny en Harry!_**

**_Enjoy! En vergeet niet te reviewen!!_**

* * *

Lily,

Wauw… ik ben een beetje overrompeld door je briefje.

Ik vind het erg fijn dat je goed met me kunt praten, en dat wil ik ook, maar… misschien moet je zo'n dingen ook aan je moeder zeggen.

Gisterenavond hebben we een lange tijd gepraat, en ze wil echt haar best doen om een goede band met je te krijgen.

Als je iets kwijtwil mag je het altijd naar me uilen, ik zal met plezier antwoorden, maar praat er misschien eerst met haar over.

Als je je vader niets wil zeggen, mij best.

Ik begrijp goed dat je beter met je moeder zou overeenkomen.

Maar laat haar er alsjeblieft ook niet buiten.

Ik ken haar al heel lang, en ik weet dat ze een goede moeder voor je wil zijn.

Laat haar dat dan ook zijn.

Groetjes

Hermelien

Liefste Lily,

Ik stuur je dit briefje apart van die van je vader.

Hij geeft veel om je, en is daarom misschien een beetje boos.

Ik wil eventjes zeggen dat het mij niets uitmaakt.

Ik hou van je zoals je bent, en je zult altijd mijn kleine meid blijven.

Je bent mijn enige dochter, en ik wil dat we goed overeenkomen.

Hermelien heeft me verteld over je briefje.

Ik ben blij. Ik begrijp dat je misschien niet altijd even goed met mij overeen kan komen, en dan heb je tenminste haar nog.

Maar in de eerste plaats wil ik er zijn.

Je moet niet bang zijn om zo'n briefjes naar mij te sturen.

Ik zal je begrijpen, en ik begrijp je ook.

Ik ben ook altijd de jongste geweest, het enige meisje tussen zes broers.

Ik had het ook niet altijd makkelijk.

Maar ik wil niet dat het zo voor jou word.

xxx

Mama

Lily,

Je kan onmogelijk begrijpen hoe ik me nu voel.

Teleurgesteld, boos?!

Boos ben ik wel. Ik vraag me af hoe. Hoe kon je?

En waarom.

Ik heb je altijd goed opgevoed. En nu… nu besluit je plots dat je niet gelukkig bent, en dat je een Zwadje wilt zijn?!

Ik begrijp je niet, Lily. Echt niet.

En ik ben ook teleurgesteld.

Geen Griffoendor… Ik was een Griffie, je moeder, haar ouders, mijn ouders. Je broers.

Heb je niet genoeg moed, of was het een keuze?

Ik begrijp je niet.

Papa.


	5. Brief 5

**Hé Hé, nog een briefje.  
Maar kzal zo meteen nog wat meer uploade.  
Kheb al tot hfst 13 op de computer staan, dus ja.  
Celia: ik moet je ontgoochelen, het blijft zo, maar vanaf stukje 8 komt er toch iets anders... Niet meer gewoon Lily's Dagboek.**

* * *

Liefste pap,

Ik verwacht niet meteen dat je me begrijpt.

Hoe zou je kunnen, ik begrijp mijn keuze zelf niet helemaal.

Maar het was mijn keuze. Ik wou het.

Ik heb zeker genoeg moed. Zonder moed zou ik die keuze kunnen maken.

En ik was wel gelukkig, ik dacht, wou, hoopte, alleen dat er meer was.

En dat is er ook. In Zwadderich.

Ik heb twee supergoede vriendinnen.

Hayley en Devin.

Je zou ze graag hebben pap, dat weet ik.

Hayley haar ouders zijn dreuzels.

Echt waar.

En ze zit in Zwadderich.

De tijden zijn veranderd.

Zwadderich is niet meer enkel voor mensen van zuiver bloed, voor slechte mensen.

Het is een plek, thuis, voor mensen die sluw zijn. Geslepen.

En dat ben ik wel een beetje.

Als jullie me straf geven kan ik er altijd onderuit komen.

Dat wil wat zeggen.

Maar wat ik enkel wil zeggen, is dat ik gelukkig ben.

Ik ben gelukkig in Zwadderich, en misschien was ik ook gelukkig geweest in Griffoendor, maar je kan je leven niet twee keer leven en dan de beste keuze kiezen.

Je maakt keuzes, en als je verantwoordelijk bent, dan heb je er geen spijt van.

En dat heb ik niet. Wel een beetje natuurlijk, ik zal de uren missen die ik me had voorgesteld met Al en James.

Maar tegelijk weet ik dat ik de juiste keuze heb gemaakt.

Ik hoop dat je me nu wat beter begrijpt.

Kusjes!

Lily


	6. Dag 3

**Zo, een nieuw stukje, weer gewoon in dagboekvorm.**

* * *

Hoi!

Vandaag was een vrolijke dag.

Mijn geschreeuw tegen Hugo gisteren had blijkbaar succes.

Onze eerste zaterdag van het schooljaar hebben we samen doorgebracht.

Het eerste moment dat ik wakker was, was ik nog vrolijk. En toen drong het tot me door: iedereen haat me.

Mijn ouders (of mijn vader toch) en Hugo.

En voor mij is Hugo iedereen. Iedereen en alles.

Dat dacht ik op dat moment toch.

En toen werden de mensen naast me wakker, en ze lachten naar me, en we praatten, en ik besefte: er zijn mensen die me graag hebben!

Ik heb nog vrienden!

Dus besloot ik het goed te maken.

Met alles en iedereen, met vader en Hugo.

Ik begon met een brief aan mijn vader te schrijven, en toen ging ik ontbijten.

Onderweg kwam ik Hugo tegen, dus excuseerde ik me en hij leek het niet erg te vinden!

Hij begreep het.

Oké, misschien klonk hij wat leeg, maar dat kan me niets schelen, want hij praat tegen me!

Hij haat me niet!

Dus praatten we, en ging samen eten (hij zat stiekem tussen Zwadderich) en hij vond Hayley en Devin ook tof!

En dat betekent veel voor me.

Als hij ze zou haten, dan zou ik dat ook doen.

Begrijp me niet verkeerd, ik heb echt wel een eigen mening als het op mensen aankomt, maar Hugo is gewoon alles voor me.

Hij is m'n beste vriend.

Als we geen familie waren, dan was ik waarschijnlijk op hem verliefd.

Dus godzijdank dat we familie zijn :p

Ach ja, hij zou een leuke vriend zijn, maar momenteel heb ik maar aan het als gewone vriend.

Devin daarentegen…

Vandaag ging ze de hele tijd rond hem!

Oh, ik zou het super vinden als ze samen iets kregen.

En Hayley vond hem ook een schatje, maar niets meer denk ik.

Ze valt meer op oudere jongens, of dat lijkt toch zo.

Ze kijkt steeds maar rond haar, en als ze Scorpius ziet dan begint ze gek te doen.

Ik vind hem maar niets, hij is zo arrogant.

De rest van de dag hebben we zitten praten en lachen, samen met Hugo.

Hij wou ons binnensmokkelen in de leerlingenkamer van Griffoendor, maar dat zagen de mensen daar minder zitten.

Ze wouden mij wel, ze stelden al meteen vreselijke vragen, maar ze wouden Hayley en Devin er niet bij.

Dus zei Hugo simpel dat we wel ergens anders heen zouden gaan, en dat deden we ook.

Omdat het nog warm was ging we buiten zitten, vlak aan het meer onder een boom.

De hele dag was gewoon zalig.

Ik wou dat elke dag zo was, zo simpel en ongecompliceerd.

Je moet niet bang zijn om wat je doet of zegt.

Je vrienden begrijpen je, en je maakt gewoon plezier.

En dat had ik wel nodig!

Het enige nadeel aan zo'n dag is dat we geen huiswerk konden maken.

Ja, we hadden nog maar één dag les, maar er ligt toch al een flink pakje huiswerk op ons te wachten.

Ik begrijp het niet echt.

Hoe konden mijn ooms en ouders vroeger zo'n avonturen hebben als ze constant moest leren?

Ja, Hermelien is geniaal, maar de rest niet.

Jammer genoeg heeft Hugo Rons geheugen geërfd.

Natuurlijk ging alle slimheid naar 'Perfecte Roos'.

Maar laat me daar niet over beginnen. De dag was te tof om nu te verpesten met gezeur.

En ik kreeg zonet een kussen tegen mijn hoofd dus dat betekent KUSSENGEVECHT!!

Tot morgen!

xxx

Lils


End file.
